


CreationCon Chicago - Samantha Ferris

by yourlibrarian



Series: Convention Write Ups [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Conventions, Gen, Nonfiction, Transcribed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlibrarian/pseuds/yourlibrarian
Summary: Originally posted November 10, 2007Note: Quotes are exact quotes, the rest is paraphrased. I was typing fast.
Series: Convention Write Ups [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196066
Kudos: 1
Collections: March Meta Matters Challenge





	CreationCon Chicago - Samantha Ferris

When the welcome and introductions began, I thought it was interesting that, along with the usual announcements, came a request to be told of any problems now and not later. I have a feeling the unhappy Vulcon experiences may not have gone unnoticed.

There were only four vendors, although a plus is that there wasn’t much overlap in what they had available. Some music video winners were played. A cute, funny one to the Addams Family theme was up first. The biggest laugh was a shot of Sam next to the dollhouse in Playthings in sync with “Petite.” A vid by Winter called “Kick My Ass” was next featuring Dean, there was then a nice origin vid to an instrumental, and lastly "Stand My Ground", an Ellen vid to announce Sam Ferris. 

Samantha was a fairly fast talker and was ready to answer anything.

She said she didn’t need a video to feed her ego. She said she met some girls in a van while she was shopping and didn’t understand why they started laughing when she said she was on her way to the Hyatt until she noticed the SPN shirt. She said she’s from Vancouver and turned 39, and she’s one of the few Canadian guest stars the show has had. They usually hire Americans because they’re better known to the producers and she said she was glad to get this one because she was really right for the role and it was a big deal to get it. She hasn’t worked yet this year but there are plans for her to be in Episode 14 which was to air in January. She reiterated that the CW wanted some young T&A, but she attributes it to the fans that she’s coming back, She says that Eric believes that the fans should have a say and that he is getting feedback from the fans about the show and he does listen to it. She and Jensen have talked about fanfic getting them together and how she’s a MILF. She’s not old enough to be Jo’s mother but it’s TV. She asked Eric what the chances were she’d be with Dean and he said never.

She then began to wax on about the wonderfulness of J2. They’re good guys but she didn’t get the chance to see them last night because they were in town with their girlfriends. They flew in yesterday and would be at the concert tonight. (Apparently she wasn’t supposed to say that but I suspect it helped sell some of the concert tickets that had been shilled before she appeared). They’re sweet, they come from Texas and apparently Texas kids are raised well. The boys are raised well, and you’re afraid of your Dad, and they’re very “Yes Sir” or “No M’am.” “At the end of 16 hour days I can’t understand them” since their accents get heavier and heavier as they get tired. She did some imitations of them, They’re great, they’re fun and they’re hot. “Never going to happen but I can dream. Can we have a dream sequence, maybe shot? He can just take his top off.” She went on to say there’s not a whole lot of romance, they stay away from the sexual stuff, they stick to the otherwordly, they don’t lean on the sexuality. She then claimed that we’ll never see the guys undressed and was quite surprised to hear that both had been in S1. “How’d he look?” she asked about Dean’s shirtless scene. The boys work out even when they’re tired, hungover, they’re professional they like what they’re doing, and they know what they’re doing.

She was fascinated by the ASL volunteer and said a special welcome. She then asked for questions.

She was asked how many years she’d been acting and what her favorite part was. “I have been at it for a while, thank you for pointing it out.” I’ve been a full time actor for 8-10 years. Thing is you don’t quit your day job because the jobs are few and far between. If you work 30 days as an actor you’re considered a serious actor. So full-time, supporting myself as an actor 4-6 years. I’ve always been a bartender. I get bored so I go back and work in a bar every once in a while. Acting for 10 years, really working hard at it 4-6. The parts are all so different, I did Beggars and Choosers, it was my favorite role because the character was such a useless, talentless, soulless actor. Created by Peter Lefcourt, tongue in cheek attack on TV industry, they overplayed it. I played Sandra Cassandra. I’m either making love to or eat everything in sight -- constantly because it was Showtime. I got to to swear at Ivana Trump, and it was her, I think she needed the money. I did a bunch of commercials with her years later. You couldn’t go over the top because they’d tell you to go as far as you could. But they all hold something different. Ellen is such a fantastic character, it’s such a good show, there’s so many aspects the crew, storyline, it’s the closest to who I am. I like that, it’s very much me, a gun-toting, bar-brawling broad. The voice lends a lot to it, I think my voice alone is very Ellen-esque, I’ve got nodules in my throat, you can get them taken off. My agent said don’t you dare, you audition, you get roles because your voice has a lot to do with it.

Is the script written yet for her episode? She doesn’t know, the Teamsters are very big union men and won’t cross a picket line and won’t disrespect their counterparts in the states and they drive the trucks on set. I’ll have to ask the boys, I think we’re shut down. I shouldn’t say that, my mouth will get me in trouble. She hasn’t heard from her agent yet. They rewrite as we shoot so I don’t know, Eric has a conflict of interest, he’s kind of fighting himself as a producer and writer. Someone else said Eric had reported from the strike line that they had up to 12 scripts ready. So her show is only outlined.

She was asked if she was going to be killed off, but she doesn’t know yet. You could bring anybody back on this show, Ash was my favorite character of all. But it could have been somebody else, skeleton with a watch on. She talked about the difficulty of shooting the S2 finale and the green screen issues with JDM. She talked about the reaction to Jo and said she wasn’t going to read anymore online, it was so awful. “Like your ex-boyfriend’s new girlfriend you guys don’t want to see a new woman on there.” She told Eric that “don’t tell me those girls aren’t there to replace me.” She said Jim had been back, the network wants T&A and she said she was glad to hear the new girls weren’t being well received.

What was her favorite scene? When Sam took off from Dean in Hunted and came to the Roadhouse. She said she’s PMSing and was emotional. She said it was a very emotional scene for her because she always gets to be a tough broad and you get to see some insight into their relationship with their Dad. She cried in all 10 or 11 takes they shot but then was starting to fall apart and laugh in the one they used. It was the first time she got to bond with the boys. Dean and Ellen have a very complicated relationship, though it’s getting better.

What are her feelings on the strike and has she ever been the victim of a practical joke? She had auditioned for Aliens in America last week and didn’t realize it was on air already. She asked the producer his thoughts on the strike and he said long, 5-12 months. She was on the writers' side, and they should get their residuals for podcasts and DVDs. The networks don’t care from what she’s been told by her agent. The networks have lots of reality in the can, they’re running reruns, and they’re saving money. If they gave in, they’d be separating with a lot of money and some networks might not be able to afford it. Nothing’s going to be going on in L.A. It’s pretty scary.

Yes she had been pranked, “it’s JARED.” That little...everybody has, if you’re there long enough. Those guys are not snobby, not prima donnas, they’re very close to the crew. He’s always screwing around with them, taking stuff and hiding it, putting it down his pants. You have to blow stuff into the camera to get dust out, he’ll squirt people with the can they use and it hurts, you feel like you’ve been stabbed in the butt and it hurts! They work hard, they’ve got to burn off steam somehow. They both have fart cans, they’re gross. They have such deadpan faces, and it was bad. Everybody’s been targeted for a practical joke.

What do you think Ellen is up to now since we don’t know what happened to her? Ellen says she’s out hunting like Jo, and she’s looking for demons. When she returns she thinks she’s going to kick the girls’ butt. She thinks the fans have responded to Ellen being strong, coming back with a gun, kicking ass and taking names.

Who’s her favorite director? Kim Manners, he’s a funny looking little dude like an old rock star with the glasses on the end of his nose. He’s so much fun to work with, the boys are young, you lose your attention span, a lot of directors get irritated and want them to get on the ball and Kim never loses his patience. He doesn’t and he lets you be an actor, some just want the technicality, he’s fun, he’d be great to have a beer with.

She said that the writers have to put in about 4 hours on the strike line and she was glad to see support for them. She said the networks can go forever and the writers can’t. A lot of them are little guys not making much money. If they’re going to play chicken, you have to support you own.

Does she ever make line suggestions? On set, if she asks Kim to change something it’s ok, but Aaron Sorkin would not allow any changes. Some writers are better about that than others, and if you want to ad-lib, the boys throw in stuff that makes sense, it’s ok if it makes sense.

Someone offered to write Ellen’s episode and she could have all the sex with Dean she wanted. Ellen said they could get other people to write but they wouldn’t. She said she did like some reality shows such as “Dirty Jobs.”

When she was on BSG, the guy she was dating didn’t know it was her because she looked so different. She goes down to L.A. for pilot season every year, and she’d move there or NY for work but Vancouver is her home and she plans to stay.

What does Ellen drive and listen to? A lot of real classic rock that most people wouldn’t know, the B sides, she’s a hardcore Nazareth fan. Bat Out of Hell, a hardcore singalong classic rock girl. They’re very specific about their music, she’s sent emails to Eric, he won’t do Cheap Trick, he’s very specific. And that car has a life of its own and people like it more than me! When Eric was up as they were shooting she asked him about Ellen’s car and said she would have the old GMC, Jimmy Wagons with the faux wood, orange on the bottom, white on top, not the Wagoneer, but done up, and she keeps it in amazing shape. Eric said if they ever had her driving she’d have it. She said it would give the Metallicar a run for its money. But she wanted a retractable roof, and he said no to that. But it would have a name, “I’ll have to get back to you on that.”

Who would she like to work with? Meryl Streep is so talented, Al Pacino, Sam Rockwell because she’s in love with him and he’s a really weird dude. “Christopher Walken, he’s in Hairspray I saw that on the plane. Jon Voight, Harvey Keitel, Crispin Glover, there’s some really weird dudes out there.” She auditioned for a part with Jon Voight (who she reminded listeners was Angelina Jolie’s father). And they hired a younger girl for my part, his love interest, but I’d just like to spend a day to talk with Jon Voight.

The next questioner said she’d like to see Ellen do something with the new girls. Maybe a little teamwork with Bela? There was some laughter about the double entendres. “I can’t even get Dean’s shirt off!” It’s a weird dynamic, I don’t think I’d come in and work with them. Are they both bad guys? I can’t watch it yet, you can’t see your boyfriend after breaking up with him.

She said she saw someone sketch out a scene on Television Without Pity, where Ellen makes an entrance by knocking one of the girls out and steps over her, then looks down and says “Friend of yours?”

What was it like on Stargate? She doesn’t like Atlantis as much, but it’s a real boys club. She dated the producer really quickly and then didn’t come back. RDA had a really great sense of humor but the others were in their trailers pretty quick.

A guy then asked for and got a hug.

If she had a fight with Jack Bauer, who would win? Katee Sackhoff might kick her ass but not too many others.

Candace did a fansite for her, she’s a huge supporter for the better treatment of animals. It’s very important to her, she volunteers for an abandoned horse sanctuary and she wants to make sure that this cause has a voice.

Will she be back on 4400? They needed a new love interest and they were paying her a lot for not many scenes, and she wasn’t able to get her storylines fit in. She didn’t think the ratings were good enough for it to come back.

If she were stuck on a desert island which SPN character would she want to be stuck with? There are guys for different reasons, depending on the night, do I want a tall one, an older one, one of the hottest guys on the planet?


End file.
